1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for distributing an oil-air mixture to various lubrication channels of the machine housing disposed in a bore of a machine housing, comprising at least one cylindrical distributor which is sealed on at least one of its front sides towards the bore wall by means of a sealing ring and whose axial position in the bore is determined by at least one spacer, whereby the distributor and the spacer can be introduced individually into the bore. Devices of this type have proven themselves in practice on the basis of their simple, modular structure and their resulting versatility. They enable the precisely metered distribution of quantities of lubricants conveyed in a central supply line as an oil-air mixture to a plurality of lubrication points.
2. Background Art
Based on the large number of lubrication points present in a rolling mill for example or their inaccessibility, it is generally necessary to place specific bores of considerable length into the machine housing to accommodate the distributors. The distributors and spacers associated with a device of the present type are inserted in a conventional manner into these bores by means of special tools of appropriate length and positioned there. There is an attendant problem in aligning the annular seals required for sealing the individual distributors in their proper sealing position.
To solve the problems associated with the assembly of devices of the initially described kind the German utility model DE 296 13 087 U1 proposes combining the individual modules such as the distributors, spacers and seals into a columnar unit and inserting this unit into the bore. The unit can be braced in the bore in an axial direction by bracing means pressing together of the annular seals.
The device known from the abovementioned utility model does enable simplified insertion or withdrawal of the elements combined into one structural unit into or out of the bore of the machine housing. In order to achieve this, however, complicated assembly of the columnar unit has to be considered with the aid of a plurality of additional structural elements. The complexity of the columnar unit not only restricts the versatility of the device known from the utility model, but also considerably raises its manufacturing and maintenance costs relative to the anticipated state of the art.
The object of the present invention is to make easier the mounting of a device of the kind initially described by simple means.
This task is solved by the distributor and/or spacer comprising a heel formed on its front whose diameter matches the diameter of the annular seal in such a way that the external diameter of the annular seal is less than the internal diameter of the bore in its state when set on the heel, and that the heel can be inserted into a depression formed in the front of the respective distributor or spacer assigned to the front of the respective distributor or spacer and whose diameter is at most identical to the diameter of the heel.
According to the present invention it is proposed to equip the distributors and spacers corresponding to the succession of these components with a heel formed on their front. The annular seal required for sealing can be set on the heel for insertion into the bore of the machine housing. The dimensions of the heel hereby match the dimensions of the sealing ring such that the external diameter of the ring in its state when set on the heel is less than the internal diameter of the bore. Because of this there is no contact between the bore wall and the seal during insertion of the annular seal into the bore. In this way, the sealing ring can be inserted into the bore in a conceivably simple manner without the risk of being shorn off at the orifices of the lubrication channels.
When the distributor or the spacer has reached its position established by a previously inserted distributor or a previously inserted spacer, the heel of the distributor or of the spacer engages in the corresponding depression of the previously inserted element. As the diameter of the depression matches the diameter of the heel, and is therefore less than the external diameter of the annular seal, the annular seal is pressed, along with insertion of the heel into the depression, between the edge of the depression and the front of the distributor or spacer until it sits closely on the bore wall and seals off the adjacent elements from one another.
A preferred design of the present invention is characterised in that the heel is designed in the form of a frustum with increasing gradient in the direction of the distributor or spacer. The sealing ring set on the heel is reliably and smoothly expanded until its sealing position is attained as the heel is inserted into the depression assigned to the heel because of the conical contour of the heel increasing in the direction of distributor or the spacer.
It is also an advantage if a boss extending radially and holding the annular seal on the heel is designed on the heel itself. Placing of the annular seal is made easier by this boss, ensuring that it is held securely as it is being inserted into the bore. This applies especially if the boss has an annular design. A configuration of the invention which protects the sealing ring especially against damage is characterised in this respect in that the transition between the heel and the boss is designed in the manner of a cone.